List of Vectrex game easter eggs
These are a list of Easter eggs for Vectrex games, listed alphabetically by name. All Good Things More Invaders! Bonuses To obtain the More Invaders! bonuses, shoot all of the invaders except for the one column at the farthest left of the screen. Killing the second invader from the bottom last will give you a 500 point bonus, while killing the one at the very bottom last will give you 1000. Play hidden game On the game select screen, hold down button two and press four repeatedly until you arrive at the hidden game of 23 Matches (after Spike's Water Balloons). Bedlam For the programmer’s initials to appear, hold down buttons one, two and four during the Bedlam title screen (this will occur after the music ends). Berzerk For the programmer’s initials to appear, hold buttons one, three and four once your last life is lost during the "GOT YOU HUMANOID" screen. Debris Revisited The following modes can be unlocked: - Reversed mode is unlocked upon scoring 1000 points or more in Astrododge - Invaders mode is unlocked upon scoring 1250 points or more in Astrododge - Hardcore mode is unlocked upon completing normal mode You can select these unlocked modes by using up and down in the levelselect menu. (1 level needs to be unlocked for this menu to appear) Gravitrex Plus To play the hidden game, enter "GAME" as the password on the password entry screen. I, Cyborg All keycodes can be viewed at the FURY Unlimited web site. Moon Lander Easier level After you have used the extra lives cheat, press pause during a level, and hold down buttons one and two, then press four, which will lower either the gravity pull and/or wind. (Note: the gravity has to be of at least a 2 rating in order for it to be lowered.) Multiple extra lives During a level, press pause, then press buttons one and two and hold down button four. Keep holding four down in order for the lives indicator to increase. Skip Level / End Game On any level, press PAUSE, then press buttons (one at a time) four, two and one, in order. Do it one time and you'll skip the actual level. Do it it two times, and you'll reach the end of the game. Patriots To play the hidden game, start a new game, score 150 points, then press pause. Protector LE Once 20,000 points are scored, the unlockable game of Spike Goes Down becomes available. Spike Hoppin' Play hidden game On the Spike Hoppin' title screen, hold down buttons one and three, and then press four to access the hidden game. Infinite lives/level skip Start a game, but don't score any points; jump off the top platform so you won't land on any others. Do this until there is only one life left, then hold down button four and jump; afterwards, to skip to the next level, press button one (plus you have infinite lives). See Voyager fly-by When the copyright screen appears, hold down buttons one, two and four until Voyager appears. Thrust Level 7 extra fuel On the Hard+ extra levels, there appears to be almost no fuel at all. However, on level 7, there is a hidden dump of fuel cells: at the beginning of the level, there is a button that the player has to shoot to open a door so they can descend below the planet's surface. They then have to wait for the door below the first one to open so the player can move their ship through. If the player shoots the button again and dodges the door before it hits their ship, they can then fly down the vertical passageway, then turn right. The door to the right (above and to the right of the chamber where the Limpet Guns, reactor and pod is) will now be open; following the passage will result in there being three fuel cells, which the player can then shoot the button to open the door again so they can continue with their mission. Unlock ZSB If the player can make it to the reverse gravity planets, once the game ends, a third option will appear on the main menu; pressing button three on the controller will take the player to ZSB, the hidden bonus game. V-Hockey By holding certain keys during startup, the following easter eggs can be unlocked: Custom AI opponent Hold button 2 and 4 during the splash screen to unlock Custom game mode. In this game mode you can customize your own AI opponent to perfectly suit your play style. Insane difficulty Hold buttons 1 and 3 during the splash screen. Vecmania Play hidden game To play the hidden game in Vecmania, start a new game of Patriots, score 150 points, then press pause. Thank you message On the Birds of Prey title screen, press down, then right on the controller. "Special Bonus" will appear at the bottom of the screen. Press up to see a special thank you message from creator John Dondzila. Vectopia While cycling through the main game select menu, press and hold down button two as you cycle through the menu until Spike's head appears. Verzerk For the programmer’s initials to appear, hold buttons one, three and four once your last life is lost right before the "GOT YOU HUMANOID" screen appears (note: if you do this too late, a new game will start in place instead). Y*A*S*I There are several extra modes to unlock on Y*A*S*I, which can be accomplished by playing a game of Y*A*S*I and scoring at least 1000 points during a game (which multiple modes can be unlocked during a single game as well). A - Regular Y*A*S*I game (default) B - Guided missiles C - Moving bunkers D - Guided missiles and moving bunkers E - Cloaking invaders F - Guided missiles/cloaking invaders G - Moving bunkers/cloaking invaders H - Guided missiles/Moving bunkers/Cloaking invaders Modes can be selected from the main Y*A*S*I menu by pressing button two, then repeatedly pressing two will cycle through all unlocked available modes. Note: erasing the high scores will also erase the Y*A*S*I screen configuration and the extra modes, which will have to be re-earned in order to be able to use them again. Category:Vectrex games Category:Homebrew